Truly Madly Deeply
by SilentLuver
Summary: [SasuSaku]Songfic 'Why does Sakura love Sasuke? Is it beacuse of his looks? skills? Talents? Knowledge? Or is it his last name? Read to find out. I dont own Naruto. Please Read and Review!


**I do love you! Truly, Madly and Deeply**

"Sasuke-Kun, I love you!" Sasuke hears that everyday. His teammate just wont stop. Every single day they meet, his annoying pink-haired comrade will go to him and say 'I LOVE YOU'. Those three words the fangirls tell him but don't mean it. After all they only loved him because of his last name, his skills and his looks. If he was weak and stupid and not good looking everyone including Sakura will ignore him. The only one that truly loved him was his mother. Where is she now? Well she is six feet under. In other word, she is simply dead.

"Sasuke-kun, I love you! Will you go out with me?" Again with her stupid offers. "How many times do I have to tell you? I said No!" he couldn't take it anymore. No matter how many times he declined she will still come back."You don't love me Sakura." Sakura was hurt by this harsh words.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sakura asked Sasuke. Her voice has a glint of sadness as she talks, but because of Sasuke's temper he might not notice it, let me correct that even if he noticed he doesn't care. "Yes! I want you to leave me alone!" Sakura was saddened by her loved one's outburst. "Ok. It is your desire. Then, starting today, I shall bother you no more" Sakura walked away

_**I'll be your dream,  
**_

_** I'll be your wish,**_

_**I'll be your Fantasy**_

Its been weeks since Sakura talked to Sasuke. But For him its like Sakura wasn't in the village for months! How he wish for Sakura to go to him and _'I love you Sasuke-kun. Will you go out with me?'_. Though he will never admit that.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Sasuke snapped. He asked angrily to the poor rejected pink-haired kunoichi.

"Beause you told me to stop Sasuke-kun." Sasuke let her go.

"Because I told you to stop?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes "Just because I told you. You'll stop doing what you want?"

Sakura smiled. "If the one I love, who is you sasuke-kun, will tell me to stop going after him, I will do it! Because I'll be happy if he's happy."

_**I'll be your hope**_

_**I'll be your love**_

_**be everything that you need**_

"Why Sakura?" Sasuke asked "Its because I love you!"

"Sakura you don't love me!" Sasuke sasuke said in a low voice "You only love me for my skills, my talent, my abilities, my appearance and my last name"

"No Sasuke-kun, I love you for who you are.!" Sakura said happily "I love you for being Sasuke, for being the one I love the most!"

Sasuke looked into her eyes. That smile, the last time he saw something as pure and as true as that was when her mother told him she loves him

_**I love you more with every breath**_

_**Truly Madly Deeply do...**_

She then walked away after she said those powerful and meaningful words. To her, she is just telling him what he feels. To him, its like he felt love again. His heart is aching.'Why? Why is heart aching? Why does it hurts?'

After their last encounter, Sasuke became open to Sakura though...

"Why don't you try going out with other boys, Sakura?" Sasuke said monotonously "Ok, but I don't intend to be in a relationship with any of them." Sakura ran off

* * *

"So how did it go?" Sasuke looked at the giggling Sakura "It was great Sasuke-kun! He's a gentleman, smart and cute. I think any girl will fall in love with him!" Sasuke felt something, his heart suddenly became hurt. _'What's wrong with me? I'm supposed to be happy that she's no longer clinging to me. But, Why? Why does it hurt?'_

"Well I have to go now, Sasuke-kun! I have a date with him. Bye-Bye!" Sakura ran off with a smile in her face. Sasuke suddenly had an urge to beat Sakura's date into a bloody pulp. '_This is going too far! I never had this feeling before.' _

_**'Well that's because she remained loyal to me.'**_ Sasuke shook the idea that suddenly came up.

"Hello Sasuke-kun!" great Ino, just what he needed. A girl who is the master of stalking Sakura whenever Sakura has a date. _'How about I ask her to help me stalk Sak-- I mean see if the guy Sakura is dating is worthy'_

"Ino, we need to see if Sakura's date is worthy enough for her" Ino smiled "Is it really beacuse you want to see the guy will be worthy enough for Sakura's presence or you want to follow them because you're jealous?" Ino said in a mocking voice. Sasuke just glared at her.

* * *

"Sakura!? I'll allow you to go out with anyone just not that bastard." Ino smirked "Its not everyday you see Sasuke** THE **Uchiha Sasuke get jealous. "Don't you mean you won't allow _anybody_ to go out with her." Sasuke glared at Ino, but she was right. Even though he won't admit it, he really loves Sakura. 

"What do you mean by that, Ino?" Ino's smirk was gone and she became serious. "Don't you know that you call _**every**_ boy that Sakura talks to 'bastard'?"

* * *

"Sakura, will you be my girlfriend? I promise to love you with all my heart." Sakura narrowed her eyes 

"I'm sorry, you have qualities which girls would fall in-love. But, I can't." The boy smiled weakly "I'll wait for you then." Sakura felt guilty

"I'm very sorry. But I can't lie to my heart." The boy sadly nodded "Then let's just stay friends" Sakura nodeed happily.

* * *

"I saw you reject the boy." Sakura lokked up to Sasuke "Why did you do that? Whay did you reject him? Is it because he annoys you?" 

"Its because I only have **one** heart, and I already gave it to you." Sakura happily skipped back.

**_I will be strong_**

**_I will be faithful _**

**_cause I'm counting on..._**

Sasuke was laying in his bed with a picture of team seven back when they were gennin "Am I really falling in-love with you?" He looked at photo "Do I really love you, Sakura?" He looked at Sakura in the photo and closed his eyes. "Maybe I do."

_**A new begining**_

_**A reason for living **_

_**A deeper Meaning**_

The two of them waited in the bridge where team seven always meet up. Sasuke was leaning in the bridge thinking of Sakura. And Sakura was simply looking at the beauty of nature.

"Sasuke-kun, I love you!" Sakura started talking "That is why I'm going to train harder" She then stood up "So I can do everything with you" she then went to the woods. "Sakura..."

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain**_

_**I want to bathe with you in the sea**_

_**I want to lay like this forever**_

_**Until the sky falls down on me**_

"Sakura! Look a falling star!" Sakura closed her eyes and made a wish "So what did you wish for. Sakura?" Sakura smiled "I'm not telling you, Ino"

"Come on! Tell me" Ino pouted "I wished for Sasuke's happiness. Even If its not with me."

Little did they know Sasuke was listening to every word Sakura was saying to Ino. "Sakura... Stop loving me. I might love you back..." Sasuke's teardrop fell. But not for sadness though. It was a tear of happines due to the fact that even though he wasn't there, she'll continue loving him.

**_And when the stars are shining brightly _**

_**In the velvet sky**_

_**I'll make a wash**_

_**Send it to heaven**_

_**then make you want to cry...**_

_**The tears of joy and pleasure for the certainty...**_

A sound ninfa came out of nowhere and tried to attack Sasuke. But was stopped by Sakura. Sakura looked at Sasuke "Sasuke-kun. Are you alright?" She examined Sasuke and saw a big cut in Sasuke's leg and a big bruise in his left arm. "I'll heal you right away Sasuke-kun" Sakura's chakra gradually healed Sasuke's injuries. "Why did you come?" Sakura smiled "Its because I want to protect you!" she then continued on healing Sasuke's major injuries.

**_That we're surrounded by the comfort_**

**_and protection of..._**

**_The highest powers_**

**_And lonely hours_**

**_The tears devour you..._**

"You trained this much to try to protect me?" Sasuke looked at Sakura "Yes, Sasuke-kun, and to do everything with you"

Sasuke looked at Sakura's eyes.

Deep onyx pools met Innocent emerald eyes.

"You didn't have to..."

**_I want to stand with you on a mountain_**

**_I want to bathe with you in the sea_**

**_I want to lay like this forever_**

**_Until the skies fall down on me_**

"Because you won't need those skills" Sakura looked dumb-founded. "Why is that Sasuke-kun?"

"Because I'll protect you" Sasuke smirked "But I want to do everything with you"

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain**_

_**I want to bathe with you in the sea**_

_**I want to lay like this forever**_

_**Until the skies fall down on me**_

"You will Sakura" Sasuke leaned to Sakura's head "But you said you will protect me!"

"I said that because I love you" Sakura had tears "I longed for these words from you. I love you too Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke then hugged Sakura "I know"

And they kissed.


End file.
